Fans and Earrings
by Jez0209
Summary: She likes to hit him with her paper fan. He likes to bedazzle her with the shining of his earring. Random Ayako/Miyagi vignettes and drabbles. Translation of "Abanicos y Pendientes" by Japiera.


**Fans and Earrings**

**Disclaimer: **We do not own more than our imagination. Slam Dunk and its characters belong to Takehiko Inoue.

* * *

_**Hello there Slam Dunk fans and Ayako/Ryota fans. So I am a fan of both the anime and the pairing as well, and this is a translation of a fic in Spanish called "Abanicos y Pendientes." The first review the author got was in English and it was from a guest who wrote about how there isn't that much material in English about Ayako/Ryota and about how he/she was so desperate to read something about them that he translated said fic. Thinking that there might be someone out there who feels the same I asked the author for her permission to translate it, and here it is. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope whomever that mysterious reviewer is, reads it. **_

_**I did my best with this one. At least I think is much more decent than translating it using some sort of device. **_

_**Reviews would be super cool for both me and the author. Thanks!**_

**I**

**Miyagi's Girlfriend**

Ayako can not be Miyagi's girlfriend. He is a troublesome boy; he reacts with excessive violence at the slightest provocation. He seems to like being involved in fights regardless of how it can affect others. Miyagi's girlfriend should be ok with that, and with a cool head, wait every day for him with a sponge and some gauze in hand to cure his wounds.

It wouldn't be appropriate for Miyagi's girlfriend to take him by both hands while begging him to stop. She could ask him to think about him, but also about her, and about how difficult it is for her to see him with brand new scars. She could go farther, tangle her fingers in his funny mushroomlike hair and with a kiss, make him choose between her and the fights. Miyagi who is really a fool, would always go for the girl. Ayako couldn't be wrong.

No, Miyagi's girlfriend could not reach those extents; how little ethical it would be. Any girl that makes herself called "Miyagi's girlfriend," should be in love with the bad things just as with the good things. Accept his flaws just like he accepts hers and if Miyagi likes to throw some kicks, she should not only support him, but also feel proud of his ability to knock someone's teeth out.

Unless it were Mitsui. In that case he should give it a little thought for the team's sake.

Miyagi's girlfriend should be ok with his short height and the earring in his ear. But of course, what Miyagi's girlfriend should like the most about him is that weary gaze of his, and his disdainful, sometimes sarcastic, expression. She would buy round shades just like his, and when no one were looking, she would grab his hand and make him do not so innocent things.

Miyagi's girlfriend should follow him wherever he goes like a shadow. She should be present in each and every basketball practice, and in the important matches, unfold a modest banner in the stand; that one in which she would have worked all night (what would explain the bags under her eyes and the unexpected yawning). Miyagi would notice the banner and avert his gaze towards her. See her pride would be enough for the boy to show his best moves because he would want to impress her and he wouldn't settle for assists only. No, he would go further and score at least 20 points, all dedicated to her.

And then, the other girls would start to notice his ability in passing and dribbling. They would notice his wit in the field of play; how well it suit him that confidence look he wears when he frowns, and his lean brows knit together. They would tell each other _"Hey look, that's captain Miyagi. He is cure, isn't he?," _ and that would be enough for fans to start coming out from all places.

Ayako would quit if three girls called Mi, Ya and Gi ever showed up.

But Miyagi's girlfriend wouldn't care less about it because she would be, for sure, a sweet, patient woman, and she would look upon Miyagi's fans favorably, and trust that he wouldn't let it go to his head; that for him there would be no one else in the world but her. Yes, Miyagi's girlfriend could not be of the jealous type. She would be proud to have been chosen from among other countless prettier ones, thinner ones, less quick-tempered ones.

Ayako wouldn't be able to stand seeing Miyagi hurt. She wouldn't want him to dedicate her points, and much less to have to deal with an army of dumbells.

Maybe Ayako liked Miyagi, but by the look of things, they couldn't be a couple.

**More to come! Don't forget to post a review.**


End file.
